Zootopia VS Power Rangers
by disneymaster1
Summary: When a dimensional accident accidentally sends the four Wilde Kids to another world, the world of the human world, the city of Angel Groove, and where the Power Rangers live. Now teens and four animal kids must team up to save their worlds from evil. Also, they must face Rita Repulsa once again
1. Two Worlds

" **Two Worlds** "

65 million years an evil space alien witch know Rita killed 4 members of a team, a team known as the Power Ranges. But she was also a Power Ranger one time, the Green Ranger, power corrupted her which have killed the original rangers. But only one ranger survived, Zordon, the original Red Ranger. Even though Rita was defeated by the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs, she was thrown into the water where she was presumedly dead. Zordon put the Power Coins underground, he hoped one day the Power Rangers will rise again.

65 million years later, Rita rises once again, and a new team of Rangers rises once again. Jason Scott the Red Ranger, Kimberly Hart the Pink Ranger, Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger, Trini the Yellow Ranger, and Zack the Black Ranger. With the helped of their Megazord, they throw Rita into space where she was frozen and killed. With Zordon and his assistant Alpha 5, they helped the Rangers trained to help defeat Rita. And now the Power Rangers are here to protect the planet Earth.

In another dimension a place where there are only animals, a dimension know as Zootopia where a bunny cop named Judy Hopps trained her whole life to become a cop, with the help of a fox cop named Nick Wilde. The two had many cases together. For some reasons the two fell in love and got married, and adopted four kids, 2 rabbits and 2 foxes.

But can two dimensions collide together by the forces of evil? And will the Power Rangers face a bigger threat than this, or have they finally lost.

* * *

In the human world in the city of Angel Grove, the five teenagers are in detention talking to each other. They just came back with another battle against a monster, they've been fighting monsters for a long time now.

Zack cracks his back, "Oh, man another battle one again." Said Zack.

"Well, Black Ranger looks like your ready to retired now." Said Trini.

"No thanks I'm still good."

After school, they've had back to Zordon's headquarters. They do train once in a while in order fight more monsters. Even though fighting monsters wasn't an easy job of fighting monsters, it was worth it in order to save the world.

In space, Rita is still floating in space where she is still frozen. Her eyes open up suddenly and laugh evilly, "Ha, ha, ha."

* * *

In the city of Zootopia, there is a high school graduation where the two Wilde kids are graduating. Lou and Alex just turned 18, and now were off to college now. Nick and Judy couldn't be more proud of them that they are now. Judy couldn't believe that her adopted children are growing up so fast and were off to college, but they still had Jim and Chris for another two more years.

A few days later after graduation, Jim is heading to Jumbeaux Café Jim is there looking to buy some ice cream.

"Next," Said Jerry Jr. Jim walks up and Jerry gives him a stern look, "Oh, no get out of here fox."

"My name is Jim not fox and I just wanna-" Jerry cut him off.

"Well guess what I don't care what you name is brat, why should I serve someone like?"

Everyone looks at him, they were pretty shocked by this news. Then elephant officer came in and it was Officer Francine.

"Hey, is there a problem here sir?" Asked Francine.

"Yeah, tell this fox that he's not welcome here."

"You mean my friend's kid."

"Hey, he's a fox and I don't care about who's kid he is."

"You know what?" Jerry looks at him, so does everyone. "You're welcome for saving your life 10 years ago."

"Saving my life what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, against Trigon, you may have asked for help, but even though you don't like foxes, but your life was more important." Said, Jim, as he walks out.

Everyone stares at him as he leaves, then they gave Jerry as a stern look of themselves. They left the ice cream place.

"You're lucky I'm giving a warning for this." Said, Francine, as she left too.

At the ZPD, there was a scientist making some kind of machine.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Wolfard.

"You seen after 10 years ago with those heroes came here to save our world from that giant demon, I thought we can see other worlds out there." Said the deer scientist.

In the human world Billy is in the command center with the other, he also has made some new device, he put some wires in order, then he turns it on. The device then goes weird for some reason.

"Hey, Billy what you have done this time?" Asked Jason.

"I don't know." Said Billy.

"It's been activated from the same device from another world." Said Zordon.

Back in Zootopia, the other device goes crazy. From outside Jim see's a strange light where his parents work, goes to see what's going on. Lou, Chris, and Alex see's the light too, and they also go inside to see it two. The four walks in to see what's going on.

"Mom, what's going on?" Asked Chris.

"I don't know honey, but it doesn't look good at all." Said Judy.

Billy tries to shut down the machine, "Billy, can you shut it down?" Asked Alpha.

"I could but I could use you too."

"You got it."

The scientist from Zootpia tries to shut it down too, but it looks like the machine is going to explode, so Lou pushes him out of the way. The machine activate now, and Lou disappears, Alex, Chris, and Jim go to the machine too, to see what happened to him, but the machine turns on again, they disappeared also.

Judy runs up to the machine, but the machine explodes. "Kids, KIDS?!" Judy then looks at the deer's at holds his coat with a tight grip. "What did you do to my kids?"

Back at the human world, Billy's device explodes also. Everyone falls to the ground, the smoke clears and see's four animals on the ground.

The four Wilde Kids get up, and looks at them and see's everyone, so does Zordon, Alpha and Rangers also looked at them with the same look too.

"Ok, this has become more of weird day now." Said Zack.

* * *

 **Over a month ago I saw the new Power Rangers movie, and it was pretty good and I loved it. I've decided to write a crossover story with Zootpia with the 2017 Power Rangers movie, and so here it is. Let me know what you've think of it. Don't forget to follow me, the story, and leave a review. I really hope you all might like it.**


	2. Fitting In

" **Fitting In** "

The four Wilde kids are now looking around the command center, and are shocked to see a little alien robot, a face on the wall, and five teenagers.

"What, what's going on here?" Asked Chris.

The teens looked shocked by this. "Who guys can talk?" Asked Billy.

"Of course we can talk." Said Jim.

"Man, this is crazy." Said Zack

"Who are you guys and what's going on here?" Asked Lou.

"We're the Power Rangers. I'm Jason, this Kimberly, that's Trini, Billy, Zack, and those two are Alpha 5, and Zordon." Jason announced.

"Whoa." Said Alex.

After a few minutes of explaining this to them, they sat down and cool off.

"So, you guys parents are a fox and a bunny who adopted you four, and your from another dimension call Zootopia, and an animal used the same device that Billy had to use it?" Asked Trini.

"Yes." Said Lou. guys are a team of heroes call 'Power Rangers', and destroyed an alien witch, with a big robot, with dinosaurs?"

"Yes." Said Alpha.

"Wow." Said Chris.

"Wow, and I thought when you said that your parents were a fox and bunny, I could Imagine you guys being hybrid foxes and rabbits." Said Zack laughing. Everyone looks at him with looks of 'really man?'. "What?"

"But in the meantime, you four would have to stay here, while Billy would fix the device to get you home." Said Zordon

"But how would we fit in? We're animals and not humans."

"Don't worry Lou, I got the perfect thing for you four." Said Alpha getting something, and comes back, and gives the four animals watches. "These watches will give you four holographic human forms."

"Us humans?" Asked Jim.

"Yes, but you can turn it on and off whenever you guys want."

The four nodded and turned on the watches in access their human forms. Lou was in his normal clothes with black hair, Alex in her normal clothes with long black hair, Jim with his normal clothes with brown hair, and Chris with her normal clothes with short blond hair.

"Whoa cool now this is awesome!" Said Lou excited.

"So, this is what it's like to be human huh?" Said Chris.

"Exactly, we show you guys around town." Said Kimberly.

The five teens and the four animals left the command center and went to the city of Angel Groove.

* * *

Back in Zootopia in the ZPD, the scientist was trying to fix the machine. But the machine was so badly damaged that it was going to take some time to fix it.

"What's taking so long, why are stopping back and forward?" Asked Judy sternly.

"I'm sorry, it's going to take some time officer but-" Judy grabs his coats forcefully.

"My kids are gone and in another dimension because of you."

Wolfard and Nick grab her to make her stop.

"Carrots, this isn't helping?" Said Nick.

"Nick, our kids are somewhere, and you're telling me to calm down?"

"Hopps, you may care a lot for your kids, but you have to give Mr. Johhnson some time." Said Bogo.

Judy sighs silently, "Ok."

Mr. Johnson then gets back to work. It looked like that he would not rest until he gets the kids back to their world safe.

* * *

In Angel Groove the four Wilde Kids thought the city was amazing.

"So, you four don't eat meat in your world?" Asked Trini.

"No, predators eats bugs." Said Alex.

"So, you humans eat meat in the human world?" Asked Lou.

"Yeah, oh vegetables too." Said Billy.

The went to Krispy Kreme, and it was soo good, even four the Wild Kids.

"I gotta say this city is pretty awesome." Said Jim.

"Yeah, it's ok." Said Jason.

"And if you four like I can ask my mom, that you can stay with me until I fix my device to get you guys home," Billy added.

"That would be nice Blue Ran-" Trini then shushes them.

"We can't let anyone know we're the Power Rangers." She said whispering to them.

"Oh, sorry." Chris then whispers.

After a long day, the Everyone then goes home for the night. Billy just told his mom about some four friends staying over until they're parents come home, but he couldn't tell her that they were animals.

Dinner then was served, they were having steak. The four hesitated at first by eating steak.

"Is everything ok?" Asked Billy's mom.

"Oh, no, no, we'll eat." Said Lou.

The four then eats the steak and chews them slowly, they pretend to like it.

They begin to get ready for bed now. The four Wilde Kids then brushes their teeth to get the meat out of their mouths.

"How do you humans like this kind of food?" Asked Alex turning off her watch and goes back to her animal form.

"It's just how we are."

"Wow." Said Lou, then turns off his watch turning him back into an animal.

Jim and Chris do the same thing too.

"Don't worry I'm still going to get you guys home."

"Thank you.

The all go to bed now.

In the mountains, an officer is driving his police car until he see's something coming out of the sky and then crashes it. He goes to see it, there was a hole in the ground, and it was burning. A woman comes out.

"FREEZE!" Yelled the officer.

The woman comes closer and then strikes him, and kills him. "How, about you freeze instead." It was Rita Repulsa. Shen then walks to the city to get her revenge on the Power Rangers. "Here, I come Rangers, and I'll come for you too, Zordon. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" She laughs evilly.

* * *

 **There you go, chapter 2 is now done. The next chapter would be a one where the four Wilde Kids would be training, with the rangers. Also there will be a big suprise, four big dino suprises. And now Rita is now going to get revenge, I'm going to put in a monster from the original series near where to battle begins just like what they did with Goldar. Please leave a review, and don't forget to follow to story too.**


	3. First Day in the Human World

" **First Day in the Human World** "

After waking up Billy and the four Wilde Kids heads to the command center. It wasn't east the four animals to eat animals, but they knew they would have to fit into the human world as humans with their holographic watches that Alpha gave them.

Reaching the command center they looked down to see the other ranger jumping down to the water where the command center was.

"Are you guys insane, you expect us to jump down there?!" Asked Jim a little frighten.

"I could be. But in the meantime, I'll you guys down there." Said Alex jumping down. She screamed like she was going down a slide, but the scream was excited.

"You're crazy Alex!" Chris shouted. She forcefully grabs Lou's arm and throws him in first. But Lou grabs her arm and take her with him.

"Sorry, sis but you're coming with me."

Jim looked down, "Oh, boy." Jim decided to jump down, and he screamed really loud.

And now the 5 human teens and four animal teens were now in the command center now.

"You humans are totally insane." Said Jim getting some water out of his tail.

Reaching the command center, it was now for them to train with holographic Putties.

"Whoa, what are those?" Said Alex.

"They're called Putties, but they aren't real." Said Zordon

Lou goes up to one of them, "So, they're nothing but holograms just like a video game." But Lou got hit by one of them and hits the wall.

"Ohh." Said his siblings, and the Rangers.

"Ok, not a hologram."

"That's one strong ass hologram, big bro." Said Jim laughing.

"That's what I did before Lou." Said Zack.

And now the training was about to begin. The four animals were amazed to see how the ranger was doing, they were pretty good fighters, with hand to hand combat and some amazing back flips too. Even Alex to karate lessons a long time ago, she was also a good fighter back in high school, and she still is a good fighter.

"Hey, may we try?" Alex got up and asked Alpha.

"Well, since you four are so small I don't you'll-" Alpha was cut off when Alex flip the holographic Puttie. Alpha and the Rangers looked shocked by this. Even thought she was so small she was so strong. "Ok, go ahead and train."

Alex was doing pretty good fighting the Putties, but her brothers and sister weren't doing that good. The three got their butts kicked every time.

Right after that, Zordon told Alpha to show the Rangers something right next to the Zords. When they got to where the Zords were the four animals eyes were wide open.

"Whoa, they're incredible," Lou said looking up.

"No, they're amazing," Chris added to that.

"Not only that, but behold the Stegosaurus Zord, Raptor Zord, Pachycephalosaurus Zord, and the Brachiosaurus Zord." Alpha said showing them the Zords.

"Cool," Kimberly said.

"The new Zords would be used in time, but for right now that enough training for today." Zordon was speaking telepathically to them.

The five human teens and four animal kids head back to Angel Groove now until they see an ambulance.

"Hey, what happened here?" Jason asked one the officers.

"An officer was killed last night by something, but we're not sure who did it. But you kids have to stay back." The officer was pointing to them not to see what happened.

"Ah man, what could have done this?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it was a monster."

"Does this happened a lot?"

"Yes and no. But I bet we're in real danger now."

Somewhere Rita is watching them in globe ball, and with this, she laughs evilly. "That's right come and find me Rangers, and once you do I'll be waiting."

* * *

 **Sorry once again if this chapter is too short, and for the grammar mistakes. In the next chapter, it would be to morph, but it's not going to be the big battle, that's not until later. If you have any questions for please don't be shy leave it on a PM. Don't forget to leave a review, and follow the story too.**


	4. Monster Attack

**Announcement First: Before I begin writing this story, today is July 6th, my first year of my Fanfiction account, and I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support and all. So that's why I'm on a writing spree for four of my stories, each new chapter for each one.**

 **Monster Attack**

While walking back to Agnel Groove, the Rangers and the four animal were soon stopped by some rock monster that were attacking them.

"Whoa, what those things?" Lou asked while dodging one of them.

"Putties," Jason answered.

Then they heard a laughed, and it was Rita, the Ranger was shocked to see her once again.

"Rita, but we threw you into space," Trini said.

"You think getting rid of me is that easy?" She then asked "But, now say hello to my monster King Sphinx"

King Sphinx then appeared and looked like a mutant alien like creature from a sphinx, with staff.

"Destroy them." King Sphinx ordered the Putties.

The Ranger are preparing to fight, "Listen you four find a safe spot." Jason said.

"Got it," Chris said.

The Ranger gets the Power Coins, "It's Morphin Time!" Jason said.

The Rangers are now in their armor, the four Wilde Kids looked at them, "Whoa, cool." Jim said.

The five teens begin to fight the Putties and King Sphinx. They're being simply too many Putties, the Rangers begin to use their swords to fight them, and using hand to hand combat.

Jason begins to fight King Sphinx. Chris looked at him, she thought he was pretty cute, even his muscles too.

The Putties are now finally taken down, except for King Sphinx, "We're back Rangers, count on it." Rita said and then disappeared with King Sphinx.

The Rangers suits begin to disappear, and the four animals run up to them, "That was amazing!" Lou said.

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

"That was Rita Repulsa, she was once a Power Ranger on Zordon's team, but she grew power hungry, and killed his team," Billy explained.

"That's why were the new Rangers," Kimberly said.

"But, right now let's get back to Zordon," Jim said.

The Rangers and the animals begin to run back to Zordon, to tell them that Rita is back.

* * *

Back in Zootopia at the Wilde house, Judy was looking at some pictures of them with her and her children. Nick comes up to her and puts her paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Carrots, I'm sure they're safe," Nick said.

"It's not that, it's Lou and Alex leaving home," Judy explained.

"Judy, they're gonna do great in college, I don't want them to leave either, but they must fill out they're dreams."

Judy gives her husband a smile, "You're right."

The two then hugged, they hoped that they're kids are safe, wherever they are.

 **Welcome to a new chapter of _Zootopia Vs Power Rangers_. I apologize again if this chapter is short again, but I still hard what to write next. Don't forget to read my other three stories for my first-year anniversary on Fanfiction, if you don't know what they are, they are _Zootopia The Teenage Life, Sing One Shots, Kung Fu Panda Presents: Power Rangers Ani Force_ and this one _Zootopia Vs Power Rangers_. Don't forget to follow me, the story, and leaving a review.**


	5. Joining the Team

**Joining the Team**

Back in the world of Zootopia, at the Wilde house, Judy was waiting for a call back at the ZPD, if anything has come up from the if Mr. Johnson has fixed the machine yet, but still, nothing has come up yet. It has been two days since the Wilde kids went to the other dimension.

Judy and her husband Nick were on the couch watching TV until they've heard a knock on the door. Judy went over to answer it, and it was Lou's snow leopard girlfriend Lucy. "Hey, Lucy what are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Wilde, Lou just missed our date, and he's not picking up my calls, I just hope nothing's bad happened to him," Lucy said in a worried tone.

"Well, Lucy, you won't believe us if we told you," Nick said.

"What's going on?"

"Ok, it turns out a scientist wanted to know about other dimensions, and it went wrong, and our kids are in some other dimension," Judy explained

Lucy starts to get tears in her eyes, and falls to the ground and drops her crunches. Judy confronts her. "Hey, it's ok, they're coming back."

"It's not that, Lou wanted to make this date special. He didn't tell what he was planning, but he seemed so excited about it." Lucy said while crying.

The bunny, fox and snow leopard begin to hug even tiger now.

* * *

Back at the command center, the teens and animals were about to tell Zordon about what happened early, and who they ran into along the way.

"Are you sure it was her?" Zordon asked.

"Yes, Zordon, it was her," Billy replied.

"Then, you must face her once again."

"Yes, Zordon," Jason said, and the teens nodded.

The four Wilde kids look at each other and knew what was going to happen. The same thing happened in Zootpia a long time ago, but it was a demon, and they were helping teen superheroes. So, they've decided to do this once again and to help their new friends out.

"Zordon, I want to help," Lou said.

The Rangers, Zordon, and Alpha just looked at him.

"Me too," Jim said.

"Count me in," Chris said.

"Don't try to back us out of this," Alex said.

"But, you four aren't Power Rangers," Trini said.

"Doesn't matter. Your world is a danger, so we've had help with humans before, so it's our turn to help another world out." Jim said.

Zordon sights. "Very well, Alpha take them down to the pit."

The Rangers had a shock in their eyes and knew what was going to happened next, just like what happened earlier today.

They were all now in the pit again. Earlier that day Lou, Chris, and Jim got their butts kicked really hard, but Alex did a good job with the holographic Putties.

Jim cracks his neck and knuckles, and running towards the holographic Puttie, but got thrown into the wall. "Oh, my back."

"Ok, next," Alpha said.

Lou got flipped over. "Oww, that hurt my ass dude!" Lou shouted.

Chris got her ears grabbed and thrown into the wall also. "You Rangers mean some serious business."

But Alex was kicking some holographic ass. Even though she was a little fox, she was doing well.

The two bunnies and boy fox kept on trying their best but kept on failing. But they still wanted to help the Rangers stop Rita. The three had bad backs, and sore legs and arms.

"Training is down, go home and get some rest," Zordon ordered.

They all leave the command center and started heading back to Angel Groove now.

"You, know it's really hard to believe that someone uses to be a Power Rangers and wanted more power for themselves," Chris said.

"I know, but are you sure you four want to help out, I mean it's dangerous and all," Kimberly said.

"As we said don't try to stop us," Alex said.

"Ok," Jason said.

They all starting to head back now.

"I still, couldn't believe you four are adopted and not hybrid bunnies and foxes because that would be funny," Zack said while laughing. The four Rangers and Wilde kids ignored it and continued walking.

"How, do you put up with this clown?" Jim asked.

"You get used to it," Billy answered back.

"Come on I was just joking, can you guys take a joke? Come on, guys. Hey hello?" Zack was running up to them.

 **Welcome to a new chapter of Zootopia VS Power Rangers. Sorry, that I haven't posted this story in awhile, but I'm still gonna continue on with this story. See you all soon, and stay tuned.**


	6. Sibling Rivarly

**Sibling Rivalry**

The next day in the pit, the three Wilde kids were still failing at fighting the holographic Putties. But as for Alex, she was still doing great at it. Lou, Chris, and Jim were beginning to get jealous of this. They can see that Alex is probably just showing off now, they knew that Rita is still out in Angel Groove somewhere and she can show up in anytime she wants to.

Kimberly comes to bring some water bottles for the Wilde kids. "Here, I thought you guys can use some."

Jim was panting. "Thank you." He took a big gulp of water down his throat.

"What he said," Chris said cracking her back. "Oh, god, this tough work."

"I think something pop out of the stomach." Said Lou.

Alpha then comes out. "Everybody, Zordon would like to talk to you."

They all go in and saw Zordon waiting for them. "Attention, everyone especially you four animal kids, Alpha created four new Power Coins," Zordon explained.

"New coins Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but they will only work once, so those four only have one chance to do this with you five."

The images of the new four Rangers were now on. The images of the Grey Ranger, the Crimson Ranger, Violet Ranger, and the Navy Ranger. The four Wilde Kids looked at this with amazed on their faces. Then Alpha gives them their Power Coins.

"Wow, they're amazing," Lou said.

"Amazing, amazing, that's all I hear, we gotta get back to training now, let's go," Alex said.

"Sis, I think I went throw enough training for today," Jim said.

"He's right Alex, there's no reason to go crazy," Billy said.

"Oh, come there's no time to waste."

"Alex, we're only gotta be Rangers for one time only, and we're back tomorrow," Chris said.

"Fine, then I'll train on my own." She begins to walk away.

Alpha, the five teenagers, and the three Wilde kids are walking towards the Zords. "You'll see with the Stegosaurus Zord, Raptor Zord, Pachycephalosaurus Zord and the Brachiosaurus Zord you four animal children will form a Megazord." Alpha explained.

"Mega what?" Lou asked.

"Megazord, it's a powerful robot the can come together with the Zords," Trini explained.

"Wow, cool," Jim said.

Then out of nowhere a ton of holographic Putties came out of nowhere, and begin attacking everyone. The five teenagers handle them well until there weren't anymore. Alex comes up to them.

"Sorry, sorry about that I had it handle," Alex said.

"What the hell is your problem?" Chris said.

"Alex are you crazy there were tons of them, and you couldn't get yourself hurt or killed," Lou said.

"Back, off shorty."

"'Shorty'?! Alex, you're out of CONTROL!" He then shouted.

"Come on you two let's not fight," Jim said.

"Stay out of this Jim, it seems like Alex doesn't care about who gets hurt, and thinks this is only a game," Lou said.

"I know it's not a GAME! Besides be glad I didn't get you guys killed."

"Oh, really, remember that time you unleashed an evil spirit on Halloween, and you turn everyone into zombies?"

"That was an accident. You know what I'm outta here." Alex now leaves.

"Well, be my guest." Lou then crosses his arms.

They see Alex leave. Zack whispers into Chris's ear. "Does this happened a lot?"

"Yeah, she thinks she's stronger than everyone else, but she's exactly a nice fox." She explained.

"I swear that sister of my, oh she makes me so angry I just wanna." Jason puts his hand on Lou's shoulder.

"Lou, I had the same way with my dad, when I first became a Ranger, but I knew he was trying to help me, and you should do the same thing for her too."

Lou sights. "Maybe I was a little too harsh on her. Ok, I'll apologize."

Out of the Command, Center Alex begins to walk without her holographic disguises. "Oh, Lou, you idiot, you are such a cry baby sometimes." She says it to herself.

"Hello, my dear." A voice said. Alex looks back and saw Rita.

"Rita!" Alex begins to strike her, but Rita uses her staff to stop and floats her in the air.

"Sorry, my fox friend, but you'll be coming with me." She had a sinister smile on her.

"You won't get away this." She tried to get free but it was no use.

"I already have." She then laughs.

 **There you go a new chapter updated. I was really hoping to finish this chapter by the end of the Summer, I apologize for that. I hoping to finish this story around in September. There will be a few more chapters about the battle and the new Rangers, and the final battle against Rita. Stay tuned for more stories.**


	7. Rescue Mission

**Rescue Mission**

Lou was trying to call Alex on her cell phone, but there was no call at all. Suprsislnly their phones can work in the other dimension, but for some reason, they can't call their parents to say that they're safe. Lou was calling her that he was sorry that he snapped so hard on her, but they don't know that Alex got captured by Rita.

Lou hung up his phone again. "Ahh, I can't believe this, still no call," Lou said in frustration.

"Lou calm down," Kimberly said.

"'Calm down'? How can I?"

"Lou, she's right," Chris said.

"No, it's not, I was too hard on her."

"Dude, it's how siblings are with each other, and if they even adopted siblings too," Jim said.

Lou didn't say anything and just walked away without saying a word to any of them. He walks out of the command center and sits on the cliff looking sad.

He looks at his phone and sees some pictures of him, his siblings, his parents, and his girlfriend. He mostly looks at the photos of him and with his sister too. He'll admit they do get into fights, but they were mostly fixed, but this time it was too much. Alex was showing off to holographic Putties, and Lou and his other three siblings were getting hurt by the training.

Lou sights, and tries to call Alex again. When he calls her contact, he hears something ringing, and he reionizes it, and it was Alex's phone. He saw her phone that was laying around and the screen was cracked. "What in the world?" He asked while he picked it up. His ears go up. "Oh, no." He whispers. He then runs away.

Back at the Command Center, everyone was sitting around. Lou runs back inside and trying to catch his breath back. "Guys, we, we got a problem," Lou said while panting.

"Lou, what's the matter?" Alpha asked.

"I think Rita captured Alex."

Everyone looks in shock. "What how do you know this?" Trini asked.

"I found her phone, we gotta save her."

"Ok, let's go," Jason ordered.

"Wait," Everyone stops then Lou looks at Zordon. "Zordon, I know me, Chris and Jim haven't have trained the right way yet, but we gotta need those coins now."

"Young, rabbit, you are foolish, but your bond between your family is strong. Alpha give them the coins."

Alpha each handed Lou, Chris, and Jim their coins. "Good luck Rangers," Alpha said.

"And your sister is located at the docks," Zordon announced.

The Five teenagers and the three animals left and went to go rescue Alex from Rita.

* * *

Alex was tied to a chair and struggling to get free, but the ropes were just too tight for her. Rita comes up to her.

"Looks, like your in a tight situation my dear." Rita mocked her.

"You're insane you know that," Alex said.

"Sorry, dear, but that's not the reason I'm captured you."

"And why is that?"

"This." She touches Alex's forehead.

"What you doing?"

Alex was struggling, Rita saw imagines in her Alex's head, and saw where Alex is from. "Ahh, I think I'll target your home."

Alex then had a shocked look on her, and she knew what Rita was talking about. "I swear if you hurt my friends and family, I'll swear I-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll fight you."

"Really, just like the fight you and your brother had?"

Alex looked down. "Yes, but hard on him, and he was right, I wasn't focusing really."

"But now you."

"And right now she knows what she's doing!" A voice said.

Rita and Alex looked back, and it was the Rangers and Alex's siblings. Alex had tears in her eyes. "You came for me after what I-"

"It doesn't matter," Lou said.

"But now it does." Rita uses her staff to summon the Putties and King Sphinx. "GET THEM!" She ordered.

They wasted no time and the Rangers morphed to fight. The five Rangers were fighting, while Lou, Chris, and Jim looked at their coins, and the coins began to glow. Lou, Chris, and Jim were now in their Ranger armor. Lou was Grey, Chris was Crimson, and Jim was Navy.

"Whoa, this awesome." Chris saw looking at her paws.

"Awesome," Jim replied.

"Nice." Lou also replied too.

"Doesn't matter how many there are I'll still kill you!" Rita yelled.

They all begin to fight the Putties, but for some reason, King Sphinx didn't fight them he went right next to Rita. Surpsislny Lou, Chris, and Jim were doing an even better job fighting the Putties. Jim did a kick to a Putties head. "Whoa, now this armor is tough."

Chris slides under a few Putties and used a sword to cut their legs off. "What you said."

Lou was running towards Alex to save her. A few Putties runs up to Lou to stop him, but Lou did a few back flips and has a sword too. Lou finally reaches Alex and gets her free. "Alex, you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks."

"Oh, listen, sis, I'm sor-"

"Forget it."

Lou gives Alex her Power Coin. "Here take it."

Alex takes the coin and it glows, and Alex becomes the Violet Ranger. She looks at herself. "Cool, I feel stronger."

They wasted no time and begin to fight the Putties. The teenagers and the animals begin to work together as a team. Rita and King Sphinx were outside, and Rita uses her staff to open up something. It was a portal.

"My queen, where will be going?" King Sphinx asked.

"Those animals world." She replied.

Back inside the Putties were all finally destroyed. "Oh, now that was awesome," Zack said.

Lou looks back and his helmet face disappeared. "Guys look."

They all looked back and their faces are revealed. They see Rita and King Sphinx goes inside the portal. "Where are they going?" Billy asked.

"Zootopia," Alex said. They all looked at her." She read my mind, and she's heading there."

"Then we have to stop her," Jim said.

"So, we're going to your world?" Trini asked.

"Yes, and you're gonna like Zootopia," Chris said.

They all nodded and they knew what else they needed to save Zootopia.

 **New chapter updated. Welcome to September 1st, and happy Friday too. Just 2 or 3 chapters to go. Next chapter will be the battle against the Zords, King Sphinx, and Rita too. And the five human Ranger will visit Zootopia too. Stay tuned.**


	8. Action Time

**Action Time**

Rita and King Sphinx finally made it to Zootopia and was in the Sahara Square. "Perfect, now it's time." Rita uses her staff to make King Sphinx grow even bigger. "Make my monster grow!" And King Sphinx was now huge. "Now, let's kill everyone." The two begin to walk now.

The animals of Zootpia were walking and talking to each other until they see a gigantic monster, and all started running. "What is that thing?"

Everyone started running even faster now. Rita also summons some Putties to attack the rest of Zootopia. The ZPD called to the senses, but they weren't any match against the Putties since they were made out of rocks. Nick and Judy were trying to get the animals to safety.

"Hey, carrots this is defiantly not Trigon again isn't it?" Nick asked.

"No, it's not," Judy said.

There were some Putties chasing after some animals, and King Sphinx and Rita were destroying buildings and vehicles along the way.

Officer Wolfard and Higgins were leading some animals to safety. "Come on quickly!" Wolfard said.

"This way," Higgins said.

Bogo, Delgato, and Mchorn had their tranquilizers at Rita. "FREEZE!" Bogo yelled.

But Rita uses her staff to freeze them, and the three wouldn't move a muscle. "How about you freeze."

Back in the human world, the Rangers were getting their Zords ready. Lou was in the Brachiosaurus Zord, Alex was in the Raptor Zord, Chris in the Stegosaurus Zord and Jim was in the Pachycephalosaurus Zord. "Whoa, now this is gonna be cool," Chris said.

Alpha and Billy have just finished the dimensional portal, and the Rangers were now on their way to Zootopia. The Rangers and the Zord just entered the portal on were on their way.

They finally arrived and the Zords were running through the water. They can see that Zootopia is getting destroyed. "Oh, no we're too late," Chris said.

Rita, King Sphinx, and the Putties were still attacking the city, until the Kimberly and the Pterodactyl Zord were using missiles. Rita looks up and then see's the rest of the Zords. "Really, so you followed me? But let's just how you like this." She starts summoning more Putties to attack the Rangers and their Zords.

Alex begins to use the Raptor Zord's claws to attack the Putties. She uses the mouth and teeth to destroyed some Putties. She manages to help some animals to get away from the Putties.

Lou and the Brachiosaurus were stomping on some Putties and crushing them. "Oh, sorry boys," Lou said. The Brachiosaurus was using its tail to wag some Putties out of the way, and one or two Putties and knock them into some windows.

Chris and Stegosaurus Zord was using the plates on its back to hit some Putties. The plates didn't hit the Putties they just hit the ground, which made the Putties stop. They looked down, and the plates begin to glow. "Aww, oh." One of the Putties said. And the plates exploded and destroyed the Putties. "Wow, no that was awesome," Chris said.

Jim uses the head of the Pachycephalosaurus Zord to knock away the Putties also. "Ouch," Jim whispered. A few Putties came his way and Jim was charging in and hit one of the Putties, and the Puttie that got hit was thrown into some Putties. "Ohh, I don't know my own strength."

The Rangers were now fighting the rest of the Putties, they were just kept on coming and coming. King Sphinx was still destroying some buildings. Nick and Judy were still trying to lead some animals to safety. When Nick and Judy finally led all of the animals, until Nick and Judy were attacked by some Putties, the two were running, but more Putties were in their way. Before they can strike, Lou pops out of nowhere and was attacking them with his fists, and his sword. Lou manages to destroy them and looked at his parents, and his face was revealed, his parents looked shocked by this.

"Lou, what's going on?" Judy asked.

"I'll explain later, I and the others are wearing this too, now get everyone to safety," Lou ordered.

His parents both nodded, and Lou begins to head back to his Zord. His parents watch him leave, they see that they could have been more proud of him and the rest of they're kids that they are now.

At the Jumbeaux Café, the Putties were attacking Jerry Jr. café. Jerry was hiding behind the front counter, but the Putties found him, but before they can strike him, Jim comes to his rescue. Jim got them all and was gonna help, Jerry. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"No, plus I didn't want to be saved," Jerry said.

"Why is that?"

"Because a teenage Fox was right about me, I'm still prejudiced on his kind, and I should have been killed by those what ever they were," Jerry explained.

Jim didn't say anything, it seemed like Jim felt like Jerry meant it. "I'm sure, he'll forgive you." He puts his arm on his shoulder and helps him up. "Now come one." Jim manages to lead Jerry to safety. "Stay here."

"Thank you," Jerry said.

Jim then goes back.

Chris was helping some animals to safety and finds a baby tiger. She manages to find the parents. "It's ok, she's safe. Now run away." Chris ordered.

The parents nodded and then runs away with their baby.

Alex manages to help some officers and finds Delgato, Bogo, and Mchorn. She free's them. "Ok, now find as many as you can and don't move from there," Alex said.

Bogo nodded and order his officers on what to do.

"Guys come in," Jason said over the radio.

"We copy Jason." Chris then said over the radio.

"We gotta find Rita and her monster."

"We're on our way buddy," Lou said.

And now the rest of the Zords meant up with each other now and now on their way to go look for Rita and King Sphinx.

 **And now, the final chapter is up to come up very soon, possibly tomorrow or Monday. Sorry for any grammar mistake that I made lately, but I try to write as good as I can. And now the Megazord is about to come, and along with the new Megazord too, with the Wilde Kids in it too. See you all soon.**


	9. Final Countdown

**Final Countdown**

The four Wilde kids got a call from Jason, that they need to find Rita and King Sphinx right away. And now everyone was in their Zords once again, and are about to go look for Rita and King Sphinx before they can do any more harm to Zootopia.

Rita and King Sphinx were now destroying the rest of Zootopia, until the Rangers and their Zords came by, shootings missiles at King Sphinx. "Go, ahead, keep on fighting!" Rita said.

The Raptor Zord was jumping on King Sphinx's head but he threw her at one of the buildings. The Pachycephalosaurus tried to use the top of its head, but it was no use at all. The Stegosaurus Zord wag its tail but Sphinx grabs its tail and threw it to some buildings. And the Brachiosaurus Zord tries to stomp on Sphinx, but the neck was grab and tackle to the ground. The four Wild kids were now panting from this, but they still got up in order to save their home.

"Guys Megazord!" Jason orders

"Right!" Kimberly, Zack, Billy, and Trini replied.

Now the Tyrannosaurus, Saber Tooth Tiger, Triceratops, Mastodon, and Pterodactyl Zords combine together in order to form the Megazord. "Doesn't matter now, I'll still destroy you!" Rita screamed.

The four Wilde kids looked at it and were amazed at how huge it was. "Wow," Jim whispered.

"CHARGE!" Jason orders again.

The Megazord and the rest of the Zords were now on their way to fight King Sphinx. Everyone fought bravely, but Sphinx was just too strong by this. Rita just laughed at this. The four Wilde kids charged in together. Sphinx uses its staff, to zap the four Wilde kids away, it knocked them so hard that it threw them into space.

"Oh, no!" Zack yelled.

"Guys!" Trini yelled.

"Oh, my god!" Kimberly yelled.

"No!" Billy yelled.

"Our friends!" Jason yelled.

Judy and Nick in another location with the rest of the animals of Zootpia watch this. Judy and Nick knew who those four were. "NO!" Judy yelled.

And now the four Wilde kids were now in space with their Zords. In space, the air is getting to them and couldn't breathe from it. "Guys, since we're gonna die, I just wanted to say thank you for being my brother and sisters," Jim said.

"I love you guys," Chris said.

"Thank you," Alex said.

"Goodbye," Lou said.

Before they can run out of air the Zords came together to form their Megazord. The Brachiosaurus Zord formed the chest and head, the Stegosaurus Zord formed the legs, and the Raptor Zord and Pachycephalosaurus Zord formed the arms. And now the Megazord was now heading back to Earth. Just before King Sphinx can strike the human Rangers, he, Rita, and the Rangers see's the new Megazord.

"HOW?!" Rita was now even in more shock.

The Megazord helped the other Megazord up. "Now, let's do this together," Lou said.

"I'm with you, my friend," Jason said.

And now the two Megazords charged in together to fight. The Megazords uses their swords to fight. The animals watch them and were cheering for them as they fight. And now the final attack finally came, the two Megazords uses a final attack, two laser beams came and it destroys King Sphinx, it fell to the ground and exploded.

"You fools!" Rita yelled even harder now. "I'll destroy you myself." Rita jumped up and was about to destroy the Rangers.

Billy opens up a portal, to the Human World, and it was space. Jim on his side flick her, and she was thrown into space again, in the human worlds. The two Megazords watches this.

"Jim, don't you just flick her?" Billy asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Jim replied.

On the ground, everyone cheers really loudly. The Rangers came out and the animals came up to them. The Rangers armor were now off. Everyone was cheering for them.

"Lou!" Yelled a voice.

It was Lucy, she comes up to Lou, she tackles him, and the two kiss. "Hey, Lucy," Lou said.

"You saved us."

"Indeed."

"But what did you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"I want you to move in with me, in my new apartment."

Lucy gets tears. "I love that, very much."

After that the city was being rebuilt, luckily not everything was destroyed. The mayor was heading out rewards to the human Rangers and the four Wilde kids. "For your bravery Power Rangers, we grant you these medals for saving our city." The mayor said.

"Thank you," Jason said.

Everyone walks down, were clapping.

Jerry comes up to Jim. "Hey, Jim, thank you for saving me, and sorry for what I said."

"No, problem," Jim said.

"For now on, all kinds are welcome to my café."

That night a Gazelle concert was held. Everyone in Zootopia was having the greatest time ever. Even the human Rangers were having a great time.

* * *

Later on, it was now time for the Rangers to go home to their world. An image of Zordon and Alpha were there. "Thank you, Wilde kids for joining the team. But your coins only work once." Zordon said.

Lou sights. "We understand, but it was fun being Power Rangers."

"And it was an honor, my friends," Jason said.

The human Rangers, and the four Wilde kids were now in a group hug. After the hug, the human was now in the portal and waved goodbye, and they were now on their way home now.

"Goodbye, friends," Jim said.

Images of the Human and Animal World were now showed, it' looked like everything was going to be ok now. Zootopia was now back to normal now. Lou, Alex was now in college now, and Lucy moved in with Lou. Chris and Jim were still at home with their parents and doing great. The human Rangers were still doing their usual thing in their world fighting monsters and saving Angel Groove. When ever evil returns a team will be there to stop it and to save the world.

 **THE END.**

 **Karan Brar as Lou Wilde**

 **Tara Strong as Alex Wilde**

 **Amandla Sternberg as Chris Wilde**

 **Stuart Allan as Jim Wilde**

 **Dacre Montgomery as Jason**

 **Naomi Scott as Kimberly**

 **RJ Cyler as Billy**

 **Becky G. as Trini**

 **Ludin Lin as Zack**

 **Bryan Cranston as Zordon**

 **Bill Hader as Alpha 5**

 **Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps**

 **Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde**

 **with Steve Blum as King Sphinx**

 **and**

 **Elizabeth Banks as Rita**

 **Welcome to the final chapter of Zootopia VS Power Rangers, I wanted to finish this around in the Summer time, but I didn't, sorry about that. Have a nice Labor Day. Sorry for any grammar mistakes that I made. Stay tuned for more stories along the way in the future. Hope you all like this story.**


End file.
